I’m Not Worthless
by Bubbl3gir1
Summary: Hi, this is my first story so yah, please have non-biased thoughts about poor peter. Peter pettingrew has been feeling very left out of the Marauders. When the Marauders find out they do their best to fix that.


Peter Pettingrew had a normal life. Other students would have killed to be a marauder, the group of quirky Gryffindors he was a part of. The secrets they shared. Being animagus together. He followed the group around like a dog.

Sometimes he wondered if they would notice his absence. He never thought of himself as brave, his only contribution to the group he felt was tying the not on the womping willow once a month as a rat. The other marauders got cool animals like stags and dogs.

Peter adored the group and looked up at them as if they were gods. He was a supportive charecter. But he wasn't even THE supportive charecter, as that was Remus. When the group acknowledged him it was a "Hey Petey" or when Remus wouldn't help the rest with their homework they would pester Peter "please Petey" and Remus would tell them to back off.

Recently, Peter was suppressing his feelings but he felt as if he was coiling up and was about to snap.

He felt as if they were keeping more secrets from him, and he hated the feeling of worthlessness it gave him.

Today was Peters birthday. Peter woke up to an empty room. That was new, all the marauders always waited for the others to go down to the common room. A tear slipped down his cheek as he realised the group had forgotten him. The sadness slowly turned to anger. "If they don't want me in their little group they should tell me, not make me the depressed mess I am!" He practically shouted. He didn't care if anyone heard him.

Tears madly flowing down his face now he jumped onto his bed grabbing his pillow which hid away a small box of photos. Looking at all the photos he felt disgusted at how he looked at awe at the boys. One photo Sirius was petting his head and laughing while he just looked at him like he was a god. How had he been so dumb He thought.

He heard a small voice call out his name. "Peter" he looked up to see Remus. "Go away moony!" He snapped at him leaving a surprised Remus. He quickly excused himself promising to be back at which Peter told him not to bother as Peter was left alone in the room again.

A minute later he heard voices and scuffling up the stairs. " great, now they want to talk" he thought wiping his the tears on his face with a blanket. " no one would take me serious right now I look pathetic. He ran to the dorm lavatories locking the door as to not let them see him like this. He tried to stop the sniffles but it was near impossible.

"Petey" James voice rang out as he knocked on the door. "Wormy will you come out please" James asked with a shaky voice. " just, please don't harm yourself, please, your one of my best friends" Peter scoffed, of course they thought he was a suicidal mess. " bloody hell, I don't do that! And you've never shown any interest in me till today so why bother!" He snapped. "Please Petey, I'm sorry James assumed" Sirius voiced. "We have presents?" Sirius said almost as a question. At that Peter opened the door.

"Presents?" He voiced dumbfounded. "Well it is your birthday" Remus awnsered. "You remembered". He voiced even more confused, they hadn't been hanging out with him and had left him this morning. " you haven't even talked to me in like a month, you weren't even here this morning so why!" He snapped. The other Marauders looked confused as Peter had never done that when relisation flooded their faces.

"Peter how long have you felt left out for "every bloody day!" He awnsered angrily. "Petey you should've said something!" They said. " well if you had gotten to know me you would know that that's not easy for me! I'm shy and you have let me coil up this whole time! And all you seem to do is not pay attention to me till you need me to knot a stupid tree for you!" He let it all out. They all looked like they were about to talk but he wiped his face with the tears raining down his face " No you don't get it! I realize that you think it's all equal but all I have done is follow you around like a dog. I'll admit it! I thought you guys were like gods, but I was wrong I was so dumb and stupid to think I was actually a part of this group!" He yelled with sobs wrecking out of him.

No one spoke but Remus came up and hugged him bringing him to sit on the bed. Peter didn't push him away he melted into it. No one had payed attention to him in so long and it felt good. Suddenly he was engulfed in the arms of Sirius, Remus, and James. Silent sobs wracked through his body. And they all held tight on to him as if they let go he would slip away. Finally when he was calmer Remus handed him a parcel. "Open this" He said. Peter took it in his hands as Remus wipes the tears from his face. All the marauders watched in anticipation as he opened it. It contained many forms of chocolate and a rat plushie. He felt amazed they had actual gifts for him. " I know it's not much but" he is was cut off as Peter hugged him tight and thanked him. " I'm really sorry that you felt left out. From now on please tell us so we can help. And more lately we were kind of plannin today for you." Remus truthfully voiced.

"I know it's one bloody way to start the day but we have a really great birthday planned for you" James. They opened up more of the presents from everyone and he was so greatful. Everyone got hugs from him as he was a hugger and the other marauders realized how long it had been since they had all talked. "Ok you bloke, get ready for this amazing day that shall go down in all the history books!" Sirius dramatically pronounced. Everyone laughed. "We'll be waiting downstairs so just throw on some clothes" Remus said. James sniggered "and wash up a bit you stink!". Peter laughed really hard "ok then!" He replied. As he got ready for the day he realised he truly felt happy. A feeling of being wanted filled him. As he threw on his T-shirt that said " here for the butterbeer" and some shorts he thought to himself something he hadn't thought in a long time "I am not worthless".


End file.
